DE 34 30 922 A1 discloses a surge arrester and fuse magazine in which, for each conductance path with supply line and output line, a fuse and/or a dual surge arrester can be clamped into a holder in the overvoltage protection magazine by means of contact springs, one contact track being provided as the disconnection element at the front and at the rear for each conductance path on the bottom of the overvoltage protection magazine which can be plugged in, each contact track being connected to one pole of the fuse, the poles of the fuses each being connected to one pole of the dual surge arrester and the center contacts of the dual surge arresters being positioned on a common ground rail which is connected to two ground tap terminals. One disadvantage of the known overvoltage protection magazine is the large amount of physical space it requires, in particular since both the dual surge arrester and the fuses are in each case arranged in two rows.
DE 198 18 477 A1 discloses an overvoltage protection magazine for a telecommunications device having a housing, two or more contacts, a section of which extends from the rear of the housing and which, when assembled, touch contacts of the telecommunications device, and at least one ground contact, it being possible for two or more surge arresters to be inserted into the overvoltage protection magazine, said arresters having legs which, when inserted, are electrically conductively connected directly to the contacts, the contacts each having a contact slot which is defined by two contact limbs lying predominantly on the same plane, it being possible for the surge arresters to be inserted from the front of the housing in the direction of their legs such that, when inserted, the respective leg extends into the contact slot in a direction predominantly parallel to said contact slot, and the surge arresters are located alternately on at least two different levels as regards the depth dimension of the overvoltage protection magazine such that they are arranged offset from one another when viewed from above. This makes it unnecessary to provide a printed circuit board in the overvoltage protection magazine. Disadvantages of the known overvoltage protection magazine include the comparatively large amount of physical space which is still required and the very high production complexity.